During baseball or fast-pitch softball games, it is necessary for a pitcher to warm up by throwing a series of practice pitches. Generally, during youth baseball or softball, the coach or other assistant will warm up the pitchers from a seated position, often on a bucket. Difficulties may arise when pitches go astray, striking the coach. Such pitches have the risk of causing injury, generally to the front portion of the coach based upon the front-facing seated position. The ball may strike the shins, knees, or groin of the seated coach. Thus, it is desirable to have a protective device to shield the body from pitches gone awry.
Some pitches may go astray, passing the coach and requiring him to stand from the seated position to fetch the ball. Therefore, it is desirable that it is easy for the coach to extricate himself from the device. It may be desirable that the device be free-standing so that it remains in the correct position while the coach is away fetching the ball, and he can quickly and easily resume his protected seated position upon his return with the ball.
Because baseball and softball practices occur at different locations, a protective device that is readily transportable may be preferable.